WonderLust
by f u h a u petals
Summary: au!setting. When Kanda is accepted on a student exchange program, he is left in the middle of Spain with no real idea on how to fend for himself. When a slightly - shady looking man appears. He doesn't know to take his help or not. Future Tyki/Kanda


**So I'm back, and this time with an au story ! Now my other story is being edited right now, because I seriously didn't like all the errors I saw when I reread it ! But there should be updates between this story, and the other one pretty steadily from now on!**

**-Man and its characters do not belong to me ! The story like does though : )  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_The start of my journey from my home , all began with a simple letter from my school. . ._

"Yuu-kun ~ There is an important looking letter for you in the mail." Tiedoll, the man that had adopted and raised him for nearly ten years , exclaimed loudly as he trotted into the kitchen. Which , due to it being a rare occasion, had the entire family situated in it.

"I bet he's just failing a class or something!" A sharp featured young man snickered , resting his chin against the top of the kitchen table. A smirk on his face as he eyed up the youngest looking man in the room.

A scowl already marring his face, Kanda turned and glared at the other young man. "Shut up Daisya ! I am not failing anything." The long haired male hissed, his hands clenching into fists on top of the same kitchen table.

"Now, now no fighting. Daisya you shouldn't taunt Yuu-kun, and Yuu-kun you shouldn't react to his teasing." Tiedoll scolded lightly, before handing the letter to his youngest 'son'. Whom took it with a look of distaste on his face. But proceeded to open it in front of his family anyways. Knowing that they would just pester him for what it held in it later that day.

After a few moments of silent pause, which was a rarity in that household, the quietest member of the table finally spoke up. "So Kanda, what does it say?" Marie asked in a soft voice, causing the long haired male to glance up from his focused reading of the letter. Almost immediately , Kanda set the letter on the table, where it was quickly snatched up by Daisya.

"I was accepted, into that student exchange program." The pale skinned young man mumbled, trying not to show his surprise that he had actually gotten in. His grades weren't that great, plus the fact that he hadn't even picked a major yet for his degree ( though he was still a freshman in college ) , made him seriously doubtful he'd even be in the running for the exchange program. Though, Kanda did know that his ungodly amount of Spanish classes he had been forced to take, probably didn't hurt his chances any.

"No way! That's great. You are going to go right?" Daisya asked with a genuine smile on his face, finally sitting up straight. Instead of being slumped over like an idiot.

When all Kanda did was shrug in response, Tiedoll spoke up once again. "I think you should. Its an experience of a life time Yuu-kun! Plus just think of how nice it'd be! You'd probably have your own room!" The father-figure of the band of boys said, causing Kanda to perk up. The young male hated the fact he had to share a room with one of his brothers, and the idea of not having too was overly appealing.

A characteristic frown coming onto his face, the blue eyed male rested his chin on his hand, seemingly in deep thought. He had never been away from home, lacked a great grasp on any foreign language and didn't have a lot of money saved up for the trip. "Whatever. I'll think about it." Kanda said tersely before standing up from the table. Then making his way back to his shared bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind him in order to be able to make a phone call, and not have Daisya burst in to try and listen.

Picking up his cellphone, and picking the one number he called first, it took a couple of rings before a bleary voice answered.

"nngh? Yuu-chan? Its nine am ! Why are ya callin' so early?"

"Shut up Lavi. It isn't early. I'm calling because I got accepted into that exchange program."

"Really?! I did too! But. . . Bookman said that I couldn't go. Since I needed to stay home and earn money for college."

Hearing the other man bluntly saying he wasn't going on a trip, took a point off the reasons why Kanda might actually go on the trip. At least if he had his friend, then he'd have someone that spoke the language and be able to not worry about getting lost. "Hn. You aren't? I see. Well go back to sleep Usagi." The slightly older teen said before he clicked the end button on his cell phone, and tossed the device onto the bed.

Carding a hand through his long, loose strands of hair, Kanda let out a soft sigh. He didn't want to have to decide this in one day, realizing it would effect six months of his future. But knowing his family, and the fact he could always lose his chance by waiting for too long. The Japanese youth figured he didn't have too long to decide. But instead of going and talking to his family, he choose to keep his door shut and adopt a familiar cross legged position on his flower. Once he was comfortable, Kanda evened his breathing in his well - practiced mediation exercise.

* * *

His quiet time lasted for a few hours, before a frantic pounding sounded on the door. "Dammit Kanda ! I've been trying to get in here for ten minutes. I need to get my soccer stuff!" Daisya hollered through the thick wooden door. Not rushing as he stood up, Kanda rolled his eyes before walking over to the door and flicking the lock off. Allowing his adopted brother to dart in, and then quickly out of the room, his bag flung over his shoulder. Almost smacking him in the arm as he passed by in an uncaring rush.

Frowning at the rude, but familiar behavior, Kanda followed him out of the room, but instead of bursting out of the front door, took a seat in the living room. Where Marie was sitting, listening to the television, his eyes closed as usual. "Maire. . . "He started, wanting to make sure the eldest of the three siblings wasn't asleep.

"Yes Kanda?" He asked, tilting his head towards him, to show that he was listening.

"I. . .am going to go. On the exchange program."

A warm smile spreading over Marie's face, the large men reached out and ruffled Kanda's hair, ignoring the hissing sound that erupted from him. "I figured you would. And you should. I'm sure it will be good for you." The bald man said before he turned his head back towards the television. "You should probably go tell Tiedoll."

With that, the lanky teen stood up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen, where his 'father' was happily sketching a group , of what he assumed was people. "Tiedoll? I need to talk to you." Kanda said firmly as he stood next to the man's chair, his arms crossed loosely over his chest.

"Well , go on Yuu-kun. You know I'm always listening." The bushy haired man said with a serene smile on his slightly aged face.

"I'm taking the trip." Kanda stated bluntly, then was surprised to see the man suddenly rise and wrap his arms around him in a hug. Which the long haired man struggled and squirmed to get out of, a faint huff escaping him once he was finally free from the loving arms. Even after almost ten years, Kanda wasn't accepting of the overwhelming displays of affection.

"I'm so glad you did! This will be such a great opportunity for you!" The older man trilled as he wiped his hands on his pants, before practically skipping over to the phone in order to make some seemingly important programs. Meanwhile, Kanda picked up his letter, where it lay abandoned on the table from earlier, and started to scan it once again. Seeing that he needed to only send in the money for the plane ride, and his school tuition, in order for the deal to be complete. The black haired male left the piece of p

aper on the counter in order to let Tiedoll take care of that.

After all, he left in a month and a half. Kanda figured he'd need time to prepare. For a journey he wasn't entirely sure about.

* * *

**Please review ~ **


End file.
